


Kris's Clonecest prompts

by Parkkrys



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Jokes, Clonecest, Family Fluff, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major character death in chapter 21, Pre-Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles, Softness, Sonnets, Strawberries, aerophobia, also chaos, guards are good at parkour, hints of past relationships, lots of softness, mental health elements, rare pairs, will add tags as the month goes on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 17,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkkrys/pseuds/Parkkrys
Summary: Hello! I was invited to do a July clonecest prompt list and I decided to give it a go! I hope you all enjoy! Will add tags as we get farther along into the month!
Relationships: Boil/Waxer (Star Wars), CC-1010 | Fox/Clone Commander Thorn, CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex, CT-21-0408 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555, CT-21-0408 | Echo/CT-7567 | Rex, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/CT-5385 | Tup, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/CT-5597 | Jesse, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/CT-7567 | Rex, CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix, Comet/CC-3636 | Wolffe, Dogma (Star Wars)/CT-5385 | Tup, Dogma/Hardcase (Star Wars), Hardcase/CT-5597 | Jesse, Hardcase/CT-6116 | Kix
Comments: 31
Kudos: 159





	1. Hardcase/Kix: Joke

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Yes I am late and missed the first day so I am posting it now! I will be posting the second day later on today! 
> 
> If you are interested in seeing the list of prompts you can find it on my [ Tumblr ](https://parkkrys.tumblr.com/post/622567739565932544/alright-i-am-already-late-but-i-wanted-to-post)
> 
> Also the idea is by [ Blazesurrender ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazesurrender/pseuds/Blazesurrender) Thank you darling!!!  
> Go read their fics! They are an amazing writer!!!
> 
> Translations 
> 
> cyare=Beloved  
> di'kut= Idiot  
> riduur=Spouse  
> cyar'ika=Darling/Sweetheart

Hardcase knew that Kix would be mad and in some ways he completely understood why. It was embarrassing to fall off the top bunk and to try and catch yourself with your hands of all things. He knew better and Kix was going to just give him that disappointed look that made him squirm in shame. He has always hated that look.

“Hey Kix!” He called out once he arrived to the medbay. He smiled as he watched Kix look up quickly, flashing him a smile before he went back to writing. Probably filling out a report which he knew Kix hated to do so he tried to always get them done and out of the way as quickly as possible.

“Hey Cyare, I was wondering about-“

Hardcase winced as Kix immediately stopped, his eyes narrowed on his mangled wrist. “What did you do!?” 

“I uh, broke my hand?”

“You di’kut, how in the kriff did you break your hand?” Kix mumbled and there was the disappointed look. He smiled as he looked over Kix’s shoulder. He was trying to figure out what he was going to say before he hissed in pain as Kix immediately started to do his doctor thing.

“Hey Kix?”

“Your lucky it isn’t that bad Hardcase, honestly what did you do? Did you fall off the top bunk or something?”

He couldn’t tell him. He couldn’t get the disappointed look twice in a row. “There was a pile up on Spaghetti Junction today.”

He watched as Kix looked up, confusion written all over his face. So, he pushed forward. “Reports say that four people were injured and three pasta way.”

Kix stared at him in silence and he couldn’t help the light laugh that left him as Kix blinked slowly. He stopped once the silence dragged on and he didn’t do well with silence. “Did you-“

“If you say another joke, I will not give you any painkillers.”

He closed his mouth as he looked away. “Sorry Kixy.”

“hey look here.” Kix whispered and he sighed as he looked up, jerking a bit when Kix placed a gentle hand on his cheek. “You may be a di’kut but you are my riduur. I love you cyar'ika.”

He felt himself melt as his face grew hot. “I love you two.”

“Good now tell me how you broke your hand.” 


	2. Cody/Rex: Passenger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So with this one I went with airplane passenger! I hope you enjoy and apologies for any grammar mistakes!

“Alright Rex we have to go are you ready!” Cody called out as he zipped up his suitcase. Finally, after months of saving, months of hard work and lots of negotiating to the bosses they had three weeks off to go see family and just relax. He was finally getting Rex to meet his family.

“Rex!” He called out once again as he walked towards the door suitcase in hand to place it by the door. It was easier to grab it that way.

He stopped when he didn’t get a reply even if he called Rex twice and he frowned. Where was he? He moved through the house to the only place he could think that Rex could possibly be in.

“Rex, darling? Are you ready to go?” He asked once he entered their little library only to stop. Rex was sitting perfectly straight and still and Cody immediately knew something was wrong.

“Hey. Are you alright?”

“No.”

Cody frowned at Rex’s strained voice as he walked towards him, kneeling in front of him. “What’s wrong? Talk to me.”

He could tell just how distressed his boyfriend was, he has learned to see the signs. First, he would sit straight with perfect posture then it goes to the whispering, his hands is always gripping something tight to the point where his knuckles go white, then comes the breakdown. He always made sure it never got that far. 

“I can’t fly.”

“What do you mean darling?” Cody gently probed as he slowly reached out to gently touch his hands, prying them off the arms of the chair. He let his thumbs brush over his knuckles, hushing lightly as Rex breathing picked up in speed.

“I am terrified of planes Cody. I’m sorry.” Rex whispered as he finally looked at him and Cody felt his chest tighten as he saw the fear in his eyes.

“You have nothing to be sorry about Rex. It’s going to be okay now.”

Rex just nodded tightly as his hands started to tremble in his own and Cody knew that they were not going to board that plane. Not when it made Rex react this way. He will just call his family and tell them the problem, anyway he liked road trips.


	3. Waxer/Boil: Explore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again this one is late but here it is! I apologize for it being so short, I swear these will get longer! Hope you enjoy and sorry for any grammar mistakes.

It wasn’t very often that Waxer found himself annoyed with Boil. They just clicked and worked together very well and when they decided to adopt little Numa it just got better for all of them. But if he had to ask Boil to pick up the blue milk one more time while they were out shopping he may just go a little crazy if he wasn’t already there himself.

“Now Numa, buir is going to go and explore this wonderful shopping center to go pick what I asked for because buir can’t seem to do it if we are not here with him.” Waxer wasn’t normally like this, he isn’t, he is just beyond frustrated.

“Waxer, cyare, I apologized this morning.” Boil whined and Waxer just sent him a glare as Numa giggled from her spot beside him, holding his arm close to her.

“Of course, you did but you are going to go exploring on your own as Numa and I go pick out ice cream for tonight.”

Smiling at Numa’s squeal of delight he leaned over to quickly kiss the pout off of Boil’s lips. “Don’t get lost my brave handsome explorer.”

With that he walked off happily listening to their daughters excited rant as he turned to give Boil a wink. He knew that Boil will find a way to redeem himself later on tonight and he couldn’t wait to see what he pulls off to get on their good side once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Cyare: beloved  
> Buir: Parent


	4. Jesse/Kix: Independence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies, I am very bad at this apparently heh. I will continue to keep double posting until I catch up I swear!  
> Sorry for any grammar errors and I hope you enjoy!

When Kix got the news that Jesse was recommended for ARC training he was excited for him. Watching Jesse come into the med bay, bouncing around like a little kid, rambling on about how excited he was, well it was adorable. He loved seeing Jesse excited.

It just meant one thing.

“Don’t worry Jesse. You will only be gone for a few weeks. I will be fine.” Kix reassured him as he watched Jesse pace in front of him. He loved him yes, he did, even when he acted like a di’kut.

“But Kix we have always been together. Best friend’s side by side forever! I can’t just turn my back on that.”

Kix sighed as he rolled his eyes. Yes, he still hasn’t told him that he has been pining over him for years now but he wasn’t about to. Jesse had to go to this training, there was no way he was allowing him to kriff this up because Jesse was overly attached to him.

“Jesse, please this will be good for you, for us,” he corrected quickly as Jesse sent a weak glare at him, “You know ARC training will teach you independence. You get to learn things that others don’t. Rex thinks that you out of everyone here are good enough for it. You need to go; you can’t let this opportunity pass by without taking it.”

They both needed this. Jesse needed to go because even as a small cadet he has always aimed to be the best and Kix, well he needed the independence to find out who he is without Jesse. To see if he really did love him for who he was or if he was just overly attached because they have been together side by side for years.

He just hoped that Jesse would find himself along the way as well. They both needed to grow a bit on their own before they stated to explore this new thing that was happening between them.

“Okay, I will go Kix. You’re right, I have always wanted this. Will you be here when I get back?”

Kix smiled as he took a small step closer, reaching out to gently grab the other’s hand. “Of course. Always.” He whispered as if it was a promise. Maybe in some ways it was, he would never truly know as Jesse squeezed his hand, leaning forward to place their foreheads together.

“I will see you when I get back.”

Kix huffed in fondness as he pulled away. “You’d better.”


	5. Rex/Fives: Voyage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is July 5th prompt! I am slowly catching up! hope you enjoy and apologies for any grammar mistakes!

Rex enjoyed the moments where they just traveled even if it meant they were getting closer to another battle.

Another battle where he would fail as a captain and lose more men. It seemed like everything he does it just loses more men. Sometimes it was just too much but there were moments where they all hoped no Separatist’s come in to ruin the small amount of peace they were allowed and they valued.

He sighed as he continued to watch the stars pass by as they soared through space, trying his best to not let the thoughts grow into something he couldn’t handle. Some days he succeeded, some days he didn’t. 

He distantly heard the door slide open before silently sliding shut behind the person that was walking towards him. He didn’t need to turn his head to see who it was, not only because he knew only one person knew him well enough that this is where he hid but because the poor souls who cleaned this ship makes the glass so clear he could see who was behind him.

“Rex’ika? You alright?”

Rex shrugged lightly as he watched Fives come up behind him, placing a soft hand onto his shoulder and he didn’t know whether he wanted Fives to fully hold him there or not. “I will be.” He finally replied before he turned towards him.

Fives smiled at him as he held his arms open, letting him step into his space before wrapping his arms around him. Rex knew that Fives was struggling himself, the lost of Echo had nearly killed him more so then it killed Rex himself.

They both struggled he knew this.

“I’m here Rex’ika don’t worry.” Fives whispered into his temple and Rex let himself melt as he pulls Fives closer to him. 

Yes, he did love these moments where they voyaged to the next destination where they could take the time to fall apart and slowly piece themselves back together. The moments where they love each other and just cherish the other person that they hold because who knows if either one of them was going to survive their next battle together.

But Rex was determined to be there for Fives. He already lost someone close to him and he was determined to make sure that Fives didn’t lose him.


	6. Jesse/Hardcase: Procrastinate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is July 6! I will catch up even if it will kill me!!
> 
> I want to thank [ AngelWars ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWars/pseuds/AngelWars) for beta reading and helping me out with this one!! I highly recommend going to go read their works! They are a very good writer! 
> 
> And yes it is another short one, apologies for that! I hope you enjoy!

Jesse has many favourite positions he likes to wake up in. Each morning Jesse’s body decides to adopt a different position. Their constant differences send one question spiraling through his sleepy consciousness. How did I end up like this? One is when he’s curled up, facing towards Hardcase’s warm backside; absorbing his heat while holding him close. Another one, personally his most preferred, is when he is the little spoon and is the one held tightly by strong biceps.

Jesse isn’t picky about it. They always took turns to see who the little spoon would be for the night.

“We have to get up Jesse,” Hardcase mumbles. Jesse knew this, but did he really want to get out of bed? No, he really didn’t.

“Five more minutes.”

He couldn’t help but smile as he felt his lover melt back into his embrace, watching as Hardcase let his eyes slip close. Call him a liar if you want, but sleepy Hardcase is the best Hardcase.

“Fine, but if we get yelled at by Dogma, I am blaming you for it.” His lover finally managed to mumble out and Jesse couldn’t help the snort that quickly followed. He can deal with Dogma yelling at him or even giving him the stink eye for wanting to lay in bed with Hardcase for as long as he could; just as long as he got to do it.

It was worth it in the end, every time anyway. 


	7. Tup/Dogma: Strawberries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Blazesurrender and AngelWars for helping me out once again!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“What are you doing?”

Tup jumped, spinning quickly to see Dogma standing by the doorway. A small smile pulled at his lips as he spotted him. Yesterday they had gone strawberry picking and Tup’s favourite thing is strawberries. It doesn’t help that Dogma knows this. 

“I am getting the strawberries ready?” He hated that it came out more like a question than an answer.

He watched as Dogma chuckled and shook his head before pushing himself away from the doorframe, and walking towards him. “Didn’t realize preparing the strawberries involved eating them.” 

Tup hesitated as he looked over towards the bowl. A bowl that should be filled to the brim with strawberries. He couldn’t help but eat one here and there; and maybe he had gotten a bit carried away. 

“Sorry.” He immediately apologized as he looked down at the ground. Dogma redirected his gaze up to look into his eyes, placing a soft hand on his cheek. Tup’s amber eyes darted up to meet his, and he was taken aback by just how much emotion swam in them. 

“Don’t be sorry; it’s cute. Now, do you want me to make the whipped cream while you finish the strawberries?” 

Tup nodded as he leaned forward to give him a swift kiss. Dogma turned around to pick up another strawberry. “You taste like strawberries,” He pointed out. 

“Yeah?” 

Tup couldn’t help but glance over to see Dogma’s small sweet smile before he gave him a quick nod. “Yeah, you do.” 

Tup smiled and turned back to the task at hand, picking up the knife once again and slicing the berries. He considered the many reasons why he loved strawberries so much. The flavour, whether it’s sweet and tangy, or the way it goes so well together with vanilla ice cream or strawberry shortcake. 

Without much thought, he once again turned towards his lover, strawberry in hand, and held it out for him. Dogma silently leaned over and slid his lips over the strawberry, lightly sucking on Tup’s fingers before pulling away, humming in delight. 

Heat rose up in his face, a telltale sign that he was blushing strikingly just like he always does when his lover does something flustering. He always does when Dogma does something he never realized would make him feel so flustered. It's moments like these that he loves.

These are the moments where he wants to keep Dogma and himself safe in their own bubble away from the rest of the world, away from the cruel and harsh reality that always tries to tear a person down, to break them, until they are struggling and fighting with their lives to survive. 

Dogma is his rock, his shelter through a rough storm, his shoulder to cry on when it got too much. Plus, he always gave him strawberries whenever he would ask for them. What else could he possibly want? He has everything he’s ever wanted and needed. 


	8. Rex/Echo: Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Blazesurrender for helping!!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Rex was used to battles, it was all he has ever known. There were the easy ones and then there were the really rough ones like he has experienced in the last three days. The debriefing wasn’t any better in the end. You could tell how weary everyone was as both Generals Kenobi and Skywalker mumbled out words that he could not focus on.

“Well, it has been a hard battle and maybe it would be best if we all go get a fresh night’s sleep.” Obi-wan suggested and Rex swear he could cry right then and there in relief.

“Yes Sir, we will meet up here again at o’six hundred hours,” Cody agreed, and Rex wanted to groan. His wishes of possibly sleeping in were squashed like a bug.

He should have expected it, he thought to himself as he heard Obi-Wan speak once more before everyone started to shuffle out of the room. “Have a good night everyone.”

He left the room without further prompting, hunting down the one person that he absolutely needed to find, that he needed to hold. Even as he strode down the hall it seemed like every vod knew exactly who he was looking for as they kept pointing him in the direction they knew Echo was in.

He shouldn’t have been surprised that he was directed to his room. Smiling, he quickly entered to see Echo who had already taken off his armor, neatly placed it to the side and was curled up on the bunk, facing the door. Rex found it adorable that he was practically asleep.

“Ey’ika? You awake?”

He watched in soft amusement as Echo jerked awake, grumbling as he sat up quickly before smiling sleepily at him. “Rex. Took you long enough.”

“You know how debriefings are.” He heard Echo make some sort of noise of agreement as he moved his way towards the bed, unclipping his armor on his way. “C’mon, shower time.”

It wasn't long until they both stumbled towards the shower, desperate to get the remainders of the battle off of them. Rex had the urge to hold Echo, to just have skin to skin contact just to remind him that his cyar’ika is still alive and breathing.

He stepped in behind Echo, moving to wrap his arms around his waist, pulling him back into his chest as he pressed a light kiss to his shoulder. “Let me wash you?” He whispered and he felt Echo shiver, wordlessly nodding in agreement.

He knew that Echo needed this as well. They both always did after a rough battle, after losing so many brothers. He let his hands drift softly over bare skin, keeping his touch light because he didn’t want to turn this sexual- no he just needed to touch- just needed to take care of Echo.

They took turns taking care of each other, letting the hot water run over them as they washed each other slowly until they both deemed that they were too sleepy and they were clean enough.

Rex pulled Echo close, peppering kisses over his face as he dried him off, letting Echo do the same before they both dragged themselves to his bunk. They collapsed together, shifting until Echo was curled up beside him, his head resting on Rex’s shoulder as Rex held him tightly.

He allowed himself to stay awake a little bit longer, listening to Echo breathe as his breaths slowed down into a soft rhythm, signaling him that he had fallen asleep. It was something he always did, it helped him sleep at night knowing that his cyar’ika was sleeping peacefully.

He sighed, letting his eyes slip closed as he turned his head, pressing a small kiss on the top of Echo’s head as he let his mind rest. He’s been lucky so far that he hasn’t lost Echo yet, lucky that he could still hold him at night. He has sworn to himself that he would do anything to keep him safe, to keep him protected until this damn war ended.

He has to keep him alive until that actually happens. 


	9. Rex/Fives: Innovate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long pause, had a lot of health issues come up so here is a double posting! I am hoping to do another posting tomorrow but who knows heh. Thank you Blazesurrender for beta reading this for me! 
> 
> Translations: alor’ad= Captain

Rex had always enjoyed his relationship with Fives. There were times when yes, Fives did in fact drive him up the wall but he loves that part of him as well. There was always one thing for certain that would never fail without a doubt, Fives never made his life boring. 

Fives' tendency for chaos also meant that they had their daily routine that Rex would love- if Fives wasn’t determined to break it. He sighed as he crossed his arms. “Excuse me, what?” He asked once again as Fives stood before him grinning like his usual idiotic self.

“I said ‘why don’t we switch things up tonight?’ Let me cook.”

“No, just no,” Rex deadpanned, “have you forgotten what happened last time?”

What had happened last time was that he had walked into his quarters, only to stop and watched Fives desperately trying to put out a grease fire. An unidentifiable sauce had somehow splattered on the ceiling and all over the counter that would take hours to scrub off, and a burnt, once again unidentifiable block of charcoal sat on a plate.

It was a complete disaster for a first date. The whole event is what swayed him to be in a relationship with Fives. Cody was so disappointed in him.

“I cook when we have a night off, and you stay as far away as you can from the kitchen.” Rex was satisfied, thinking that he had made his point but Fives's face had a whole different story written all over it. “What?” He grumbled and Fives just grinned.

“I already made dinner.” 

He normally isn’t taken aback by the things that come out of Fives mouth, but this was something he had never seen coming.

He watched as Fives gently moved to grab his hand, letting his thumb brush along his knuckles as he brought it up to brush his lips over his hand. “C’mon alor’ad you will like it, I promise.”

He let himself be pulled along, biting his tongue so he wouldn’t let his words slip out. Fives has said that sentence before and he did not like some of the surprises he had received. When the doors slid open to his quarters, he was prepared for a disaster, but it was clean.

“Sit, let me get it for you.” 

Was Rex nervous? Yes. Was he prepared for what was going to be set in front of him? Absolutely not. He managed a grin when Fives came back with two plates in his hands, setting one of them down in front of him.

It actually looked quite beautiful and he was impressed. Even if he didn’t know what it was. He was amazed as he took his first bite with the flavours that exploded on his tongue, he couldn’t help the look he gave Fives as he swallowed down his first bite. “How?”

“I asked for some advice.” Fives said as he shrugged his shoulders, a playful smirk growing on his lips. “You like it?”

Rex wordlessly nodded as he dove in for a second bite. If Fives think that this will have him on cooking duty he has another thing coming. He doesn’t like anything breaking his routine, but maybe, just maybe he will let him cook here and there. Maybe.


	10. Echo/Fives: Sonnet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> Riduur= Spouse  
> Vode= Brothers (Plural)   
> Cyare= Beloved

There were a lot of things he loved about his riduur. His snarky attitude, his need to read the reg manual when he needed time to himself, the way he surprises his vode when he gets on the training mats. It was just easy to say he loved every part of him.

Even his needs to read him sonnets that he could never understand or come to like. He hated them, they confused him. So for Echo to always read them, it was a struggle to listen and say he loved it.

“I have another one I think you will like.”

Fives suppressed his urge to groan as he glanced over towards him. He loved it when Echo’s eyes would shine in excitement about the things he loved, and he wondered if he really should tell him or to suffer through another one. “Alright let me hear it.”

Fives could do a lot of things, he knew this, but he could never bring himself to hurt or disappoint Echo. Never Echo. Yes, he could say no, Fives wasn’t completely helpless but he will admit that it was still hard.

Some would say Echo is his weakness and he would agree with that. He wasn’t going to deny it, he would happily tell his brothers even his captain that. He was sure that his general knew this as well.

“Did you even listen?”

Fives winced as he chuckled lowly. He was trapped in his own thoughts for too long. “Sorry babydoll, want to say it again for me?”

“Do you even like it when I tell you these?” Echo demanded as he narrowed his eyes at him and Fives hesitated. Apparently he took too long to answer when Echo just chuckled as he shook his head. “Oh Fives, all you had to do was just tell me.”

“I just didn’t know how to.” He finally admitted as Echo leaned over to give him a quick kiss. Fives couldn’t help it when he tried to follow his lips as Echo pulled away, giving him a soft smile that made him melt.

“I would rather you tell me than watch you suffer through it, hotshot.” 

Fives smiles at him, reaching out to wrap his arms around him. “Of course, cyare, of course. Always.”


	11. Cody/Rex: Prime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo, I am going to take this into August at this point but I will finish it!! Life just got into the way big time for me whew. 
> 
> Thank you Blazesurrender for editing this! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Rex couldn’t help it, not during the moments where he has Cody in his arms, having his weight on top of him as Cody burrows his face in Rex’s neck, both curled up around each other in a bunk. It was a moment where his mind could finally stop playing the horrifying moments of war in his head. A small moment of peace.

He let out a breath, bringing his hand up to run through Cody’s dark curls as he wondered what their lives could have been like in another life. Would they be together? What would they be like? Would they even know each other like they do here? Do they know peace?

All these questions and he never gets the answers. Sometimes, he likes to come up with the answers, some would be happy, some would be sad. One would be they get married, adopt a couple kids and grow old together. He liked daydreaming about that one the most, probably because that is the one he yearned for the most.

“Rex?”

He sighed as he shifted, letting Cody push himself up onto his elbows to look down at him. Rex could see the worry in his eyes and he smiled, hoping it would soothe some of those worries away. Some days it works, others it doesn’t like today.

“You alright cyare?”

Rex nodded, placing a hand on Cody’s cheek as he let himself fully relax. “Just thinking,” He said as he watched Cody pull back slightly, placing a soft kiss on the palm of his hand.

“About?” He prompted.

“About what we would be like in another life.” 

Cody huffed, leaning down to kiss him and Rex gladly accepted it, letting Cody pull away to lay back down on his chest again. “Stay here with me Rex. I don’t want you going anywhere.”

Something in Rex’s chest tightened at Cody’s weak plea, his words dying in his chest as he pulled him closer. He knew that Cody had a hard time saying what he meant, it was rare for the words to come to him easily and Rex didn’t know what to do when Cody admitted for him to stay without hesitation.

“I know you hate the life we live Rex, so do I. But we are in the prime of our lives. This is our moment and it sucks but at least we are together. I can’t lose you.”

Rex breathed deeply as he listened to Cody’s words. He didn’t know what to say so he just held him closer, moving so their legs tangled. “I’m here Cody. I am right here.”

It was all he could say. He knew he couldn’t make it a promise, he would never lie to him and Cody wouldn’t allow him too. It would just make him upset and he never wanted to make him upset. He blinked away the tears that threatened to fall away as he felt Cody cling onto him as if this was their last night together alive. It scared him when he realized this could be their last night together,

They didn’t speak to each other for the rest of the night. Words didn’t need to be spoken, all they had to do was just hold each other. It was all they could do. It was this night that stopped Rex from daydreaming, to keep his mind in the here and now because he would do that for Cody.

He knew this Cody, he loves this Cody. He doesn’t need another one.


	12. Free: Comet/Wolffe Forgive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am offically taking this into August. 
> 
> Thank you to Blazesurrender who edited and [ KanraKixystix ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraKixystix/pseuds/KanraKixystix) for the idea! Go check out their work, they are an amazing writer! 
> 
> This one isn't as good considering I am dead tired from work this week and my brain is really making it hard to think heh. I hope you enjoy!

He hates it, the nightmares, the hesitation to let himself open up to his new pack, knowing that his men pitied him. The Commander who lost his entire Corps, the Commander who can’t move on.

Comet has been the best thing that has happened to him. His pup was fierce, strong and he was so understanding that it broke him sometimes. It broke him when he would wake up screaming and Comet is there. Comet would never make him talk, he would just hold him quietly, pressing soft kisses to his face, his jaw, hairline anywhere he could reach as Wolffe trembled, desperate to breathe.

Boost and Sinker will always be the only ones who truly understand. They lost their pack as well, and often the three of them can be found sitting in a room, talking about the old days. There were some days when they would allow Comet to join them, and he knew how much Comet tried to understand. 

But tonight, was one of the nights that he dreaded the most as he gasped awake, his breaths coming fast as he struggled to calm his racing mind. He couldn’t stop trembling as he rolled over on his side, staring at Comet’s back as he tried to remember all their names. It kills him that he struggles to name them off.

He didn’t know how long he laid there, it could have been minutes, hours. He was just numb as he stared at Comet’s back, watching him sleep as his partner shifted in the night.

He couldn’t even bring himself to smile as Comet slowly woke up, blinking sleepily as his eyes immediately grew worried.

“Wolffe?”

He couldn’t bring himself to answer, he was sure he would break if he tried to. He could feel his eyes burn as Comet moved forward, his hand coming to rest on his cheek.

“Wolffe? Hey, are you with me?”

He managed to give him a nod knowing that for Comet, it was enough. It was always enough for his pup.

“Another dream about what happened?”

Another nod and Wolffe watched as Comet looked down, quickly thinking of what to do before he did it. He always seemed to second guess himself around him. He hated that he made his pup hesitate.

“I am going to hug you alright?” Comet asked very quietly. Wolffe nodded as he allowed himself to be pulled close, burying his face into his collarbone as he trembled. He just wanted to be better. He just wanted to be normal again, even though he knew it could never happen. This war has taken far too much from him for him to ever be ‘normal’.

“I hope you know that it’s okay to not remember all their names,” Comet started and Wolffe shook his head as he pressed himself closer to him. “It’s okay to not remember their quirks and what made each one special. You remember them by leading the new pack, by always thinking about them before you make a decision.”

Wolffe wasn’t sure if he wanted Comet to stop or if he wanted to keep listening. He knew all he had to do was say something and his pup would stop, he would fall quiet and just hold him. He knew it made Comet feel like he was hurting more than helping and he knew one day he would have to show Comet just how much he appreciated having him.

“It’s okay to forgive yourself Wolffe.” Comet added quietly at the end as he fell silent and Wolffe finally let the tears fall. He cried that night, he let himself grieve for the first time since that day it happened.

“It doesn’t have to be tonight or tomorrow, but forgive yourself and make them proud.”

Maybe, just maybe Wolffe will let that happen. One day he may be able to think of them and not feel the heavy feeling of guilt eat away at him. He just had to make it to that day first which seemed to be easier now than it did before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That ending oof. I apologize for that. Its a horrible ending. 
> 
> Also, just because here is a link to my [ Tumblr ](https://parkkrys.tumblr.com) come say hi!


	13. Dogma/Hardcase: Fan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Blaze for editing this. You are a sweetheart and I will literally murder a person for you darling <3
> 
> Hope you all enjoy

Hardcase understood why his vode couldn’t wrap their heads around his relationship with Dogma. He understood that they thought it was weird, and how could someone like him love someone like Dogma. 

But they didn’t know Dogma. They didn’t know his funny quirks or that privately he was the sweetest person you could meet. Dogma just didn’t take any bullshit from anyone, and has built walls to protect himself because of the bullying he received when he was a cadet. 

What they didn’t know was for him to know. He wasn’t about to go tell them how beautiful Dogma looked when he first woke up, how adorable he was when he was sleepy, how attractive he was when he was giving someone shit. Maybe Hardcase was biased but no one could ever change his mind. 

Even as they laid down in his bunk with Dogma’s back pressed against his chest. Hardcase leaned down and nuzzled his nose behind his ear, he couldn’t help but to breathe him in. 

“Stop smelling my hair di’kut.” Dogma muttered as he squirmed a bit, settling once more as he got comfortable. 

“Can’t, you smell too good.” He smiled as he heard his lover snicker at that. Yes Dogma had a tough exterior but he really was soft and loved these moments. Hardcase could always tell with how his eyes shined and the way his body would melt into his, he has quickly learned to read his body language because Dogma would never say what he needed. It was something they were working on, it's been a long process, but Dogma has already come such a long way in improvement. 

“You are so weird Case.” 

“But you love me.” 

“Yeah, I do.” Dogma admitted easily and Hardcase couldn’t help but smile as he tightened his arms around him, leaning down to gently kiss Dogma's neck. He knew that Dogma was probably blushing, more than embarrassed for saying that out loud, but Hardcase was so damn proud of him for saying it, especially since it was one of the biggest hurdles they were working on. 

“Hey Dogma?” 

He felt Dogma squirm a bit more in his hold before he looked up at him. “Yes?” He was so adorable with his cheeks flushed, how could Hardcase not love him? 

“I hope you know that I am your number one fan.” 

“Okay no,” Dogma stated as he moved to get up, “I can’t, no more. That’s enough from you.” Hardcase whined as he watched him stand up. “We’ve got stuff to do, ‘Case, let’s go.” 

Dogma may ruin some good quality cuddle time but Hardcase was proud to say he was still Dogma’s number one fan. 


	14. Rex/Echo: Shoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that this is so short and for taking so long!!! I will finish this I swear seriously fuhefksgf
> 
> Thanks to my beta reader and I hope you enjoy

When Echo found out that they were going on leave, he was more than excited. Rex would say that his riduur was almost bouncing off the walls with excitement because Rex did promise him one thing.

He’d said that they could go out to the city and go shopping. Rex wasn’t sure what he was expecting when Echo eyes widened, amber and sparkling as he smiled at him, enough that he was getting excited for leave as he listened to Echo babble of what they would do on their day in the city.

It would be nice to have some civilian clothes instead of his tank with army pants and boots and he knew that Echo was feeling the same way as he watched Echo move towards him.

“Ready to go ey’ika?”

He smiled as Echo nodded, immediately without thought he grabbed his hand and pulled him close. “Let’s get out of here, I want to look at shoes,” Echo whispered against his lips.

“Shoes?” Rex questioned as he nipped at Echo’s lips as he brought up his arms to wrap around him.

“Yes, I want something comfortable. Plus, maybe we can have some fun with it. What do you say, are you up for going shoes shopping with me?”

Rex chuckled lightly as he noticed just how mischievous Echo’s eyes were and he knew that meant he was in for an interesting few hours. “More than.”


	15. Boil/Waxer: Why are you on the floor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am just bad at updates heh. Anyway here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy and apologies for any grammar mistakes!

After everything that Boil has learned with his time with Waxer, he has learned that Waxer is always going to surprise him. Waxer had a soft heart and he just wanted to learn and help anyone he could. 

There were times that Boil loved it and there were times that it drove him mad sometimes. This was clearly one of those days as he woke up in his bunk like he normally does but something was off. He groaned as he shuffled to the side, surprised to see Waxer on the ground looking for something? Boil wasn’t sure. 

“Waxer, why are you on the floor?” 

He winced as he heard Waxer smack his head off the bottom of the bunk, a loud “Kriff!” was heard and Boil as much as he loved his cyare couldn’t stifle his laugh. 

“Kriff Boil! Don’t scare me like that!” Waxer yelped as he finally climbed out from under the bunk, a paintbrush and a can of bright blue paint in hand. 

“You didn’t answer my question Wax’ika. Why are you on the floor?” Boil was clearly not a morning person and normally Waxer would cuddle him awake. Was he grumpy over the fact that he didn’t have his cyare in his arms? Yes, he was but he would never admit it. 

“I dropped my brush and it rolled under the bunk. I was trying to get it.”

Boil huffed as Waxer stood up, rubbing the back of his head before he looked around. “What are you even doing painting so kriffing early?” 

Waxer didn’t reply, he just grabbed his bucket and held it up as if that was all was needed to let Boil know. He was not impressed. “Wax’ika please.” 

“I’m painting Numa on my bucket okay? I know, I know I shouldn’t be so hung up on her but-” 

“I think it’s a good idea,” Boil interrupted him as he finally sat up, hopping down from the top bunk to sit beside him. “That way we always have her with us.” 

Waxer melted beside him, a breath of relief leaving him as he nodded. “I just, I know we only knew her for a tiny bit but she called us brother.” 

Boil took it back. This was one of the times that he loved it when Waxer was soft and his soft heart was taking over him. Waxer was everything that he wasn’t, maybe that was why they worked so well together. 

“She saw us as people, not as clones Boil.” 

“Our little Numa. You want some help?” Boil asked. Yes, he missed his morning cuddles but this was worth it. The way Waxer brightened up beside him was worth everything to Boil. 

“Yeah, I would like that.”


	16. Fives/Tup: Ice Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as good as the others but hey it's an update heh
> 
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes

Fives has done a lot of things that has made others wonder how he was still alive. Especially after all the times he had Captain Rex hunt him down. It wasn’t his fault that trouble seemed to find him honestly.

Fives has sneaked so many things into the barrack that he could call himself an expert. Plus, this wouldn’t hurt anybody anyway. He just had to move faster so the damn frozen treat didn’t melt before he could give it to Tup. Hardcase and Jesse loved to tease him about his clear courtship with the younger male but he didn’t mind.

Tup was adorable. With his long hair that he could spend hours playing with and his wide eyes that just screamed love me. Even Rex couldn’t get mad at the baby of Torrent company.

And if Fives melted every time he saw the younger male well, no one else needed to know that. “Tup.”

He smiled when wide honey eyes turned to look at him as Tup blinked. “Oh, hey Fives. What are you up too this time?”

“What do you mean what am I up to this time?” Fives asked teasingly. Tup knew him so well, he almost could say that Tup knew him as much as Echo did.

“You are always up to something.” Tup pointed out, a smile on his lips.

Fives decided to let the comment go by as he reached over, gently taking Tup’s hand into his own before he gave it a tug. “I have something for you c’mon.”

He could tell that Tup was curious as he led them along the halls of the ship, giving his hand a squeeze as he pulled him into the barracks. “Alright,” Fives started to say as he let go of Tup’s hand to turn around to face him. “This is the most amazing thing I have ever eaten, so I wanted to let you try some.”

“I don’t know if I should be scared or excited.”

Fives laughed at Tup’s comment as he pulled out the container of slowly melting ice cream. He had decided earlier on to go with the classic chocolate flavour since he wanted to slowly introduce Tup to the cold treat. He couldn’t risk getting a flavour that Tup wouldn’t like. “Excited Tup, you should be excited.”

Fives flashed him a charming smile as Tup looked down at the container before his eyes connected with his. He could see the curiosity in his eyes and he knew he had him.

“What is it?”

There it is. “It’s ice cream! I got the chocolate version.” He said as he held up the container, moving to toss it at him. “Try it.”

“It’s cold,” was the first thing Tup said as he held it in his hands and Fives couldn’t stop the sharp laugh that left his lips at the statement. It wasn’t long till Tup was taking his first few bites of the frozen treat. “This is…..really good.”

Fives beamed, thrilled that he got it right before he took a few steps forward “Now imagine so many flavours that you don’t know which one to pick.”

“Wait? How many more flavours are there?”

“A lot more.” Fives stated. He watched as Tup's eyes widened in excitement and Five’s couldn’t stop the words from spilling from his lips. “Want to join me in trying them all?”


	17. Free: Fox/Thorn- hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had another free spot so I decided to go with Fox/Thorn because I have always wanted to write them. Hopefully I wrote them alright, actually a bit nervous for this XD 
> 
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes and I hope you enjoy!

It always fascinated Fox just how slight the differences were between every clone. It was what made them all different in the end but Fox knew that the nat borns didn’t care. They were bred for war; they didn’t get acknowledged for anything and it gave him a headache every single time.

He would have gone mad by now if it wasn’t for his riduur. He always thought his riduur was going to be Wolffe, they had something building between them but whatever was there vanished once Fox was put in charge of the guard. 

Thorn was unexpected. He was loud, cocky, he was new in Fox’s mind. Thorn was accepted into his life and he couldn’t imagine his life without him. He wouldn’t know what to do if he lost him or if the Chancellor decided to punish him.

It was dark, one of those nights Thorn managed to drag him to bed that night. Fox always slept better with Thorn holding him or even in his arms. But that night Thorn was holding him in his arms, he couldn’t sleep so he was just fiddling with Thorn’s hands. There was a difference between them that he noted.

Thorn’s hand was softer, his fingers long and thin but his palms were bigger than his own. Fox loved Thorn’s hands, the way they felt on his skin as Thorn ran them down his sides or when they held onto his shoulders. These hands that hold him with so much love and care, always gentle with him.

He has seen these hands kill, destroy and hurt others. But he wasn’t afraid of them, it was odd for such a powerful man to have these hands when Thorn never wanted to hurt a person. He never intended to hurt unless someone threatened him or the people he meant to protect.

“Why aren’t you sleeping?” Thorn grumbled out. Fox jerked a bit, startled as he dropped Thorn’s hand.

“Can’t sleep. Didn’t mean to wake you, go back to sleep cyar’ika.” 

“You need sleep.” Thorn said, pulling Fox tighter to his chest as he buried his nose in Fox’s curls.

Fox smiled, allowing himself to melt back into his riduur’s arms. “I will, don’t worry.”

He knew Thorn didn’t believe him, but he also knew that Thorn was too sleepy to do anything about it as he heard his lover snort. He mumbled something into his hair and Fox just chuckled as he listened to his breaths, he could tell he was asleep once Thorn fell quiet, soft deep breaths could be heard as the arm that was holding him close went limp.

Truthfully, Fox was tired, Thorn’s body heat and gravity was pulling him into the lure of sleep. His body melted into the sheets as Fox finally allowed himself to rest. He did have to admit that he missed his riduur, he was always so busy that most days he would put their relationship out of his mind and Thorn knew that, respected it even. Fox loved him for it, for his understanding.

He yawned as he grabbed one of Thorn’s hands, lacing their fingers together as he let his eyes fall shut. Tomorrow he will take Thorn out, spend a day with him since it’s been far too long. He will come up with ideas later he decided as he fell into the blissful darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you are interested I have a server you can join! Here's the [ link! ](https://discord.gg/GwDXHea)


	18. Dogma/Hardcase: Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you to [ So_Its_Treason_Then ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Its_Treason_Then/pseuds/So_Its_Treason_Then) for helping me out with this one! Go check out their fics, it's so good! 
> 
> This one does have a hint of Fox/Thorn in it as well heh we couldn't help ourselves XD 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and apologies for any grammar mistakes!

Dogma never thought he would be here. The 501st was a great battalion...even if he didn’t really fit in. He still performs his duty like he should, he is a soldier, this is what they were made for. 

But this is different, he was in a place he never thought he would be. He was in a relationship with Hardcase of all people but he was so thankful. Hardcase was so careful with him, so gentle and he never pushed. 

_ He loved him _ , it shocked him the moment the realization hit him, scared him even...but he didn’t run from it. He wanted to pay him back, to do something for Hardcase. 

He wanted to show him that he cared. So he made a plan, he just had to wait for the right time to execute it. Thankfully, the barracks were empty and Hardcase seemed content to cuddle with him. He removed his head from under Hardcase’s chin and looked up,

“Case?” 

“What’s up?” Hardcase asked in a whisper, keeping the quiet, relaxed atmosphere they had. Dogma was almost sorry for ruining it. 

“You still want to go learn the guard flips and jumps they do?” 

Dogma smiled as he felt Hardcase stiffen underneath him, his voice quiet but he could hear the excited undertone that was hiding there, “Really?” 

“Yes, you want to go?” 

“Now?” Hardcase asked and Dogma knew that if he could he would be vibrating now with how excited he was. 

“Yeah, now.” 

“Yes! I want to go,” Hardcase said as he sat up quickly, holding Dogma close as he slid into his lap with a surprised yelp, “I thought you didn't want to?” 

Dogma sighed deeply as his hands stayed wrapped around his lover’s neck, still recovering from Hardcase’s burst of excitement, “I want to do it for you. You have done so much for me, Case, I want to do this for you.” 

He was expecting his boyfriend to say something but instead he was surprised with a kiss. Dogma couldn’t complain about it anymore, he has grown to love his kisses. “Thank you.” 

“Of course.” Dogma whispered as he pulled him close. 

____________

Ten minutes and a few comm calls later had Dogma standing on a roof besides a giddy Hardcase with Fox and Thorn in front of them. 

“It’s pretty simple really, you just need to know how to balance well.” Thorn casually told them as he shrugged. 

“When you go to do a flip you need to use your whole body, especially if you are going forward. You don’t have a lot of momentum if you are not running, if you are, you need to be prepared to propel your body forward so you can land on your feet.” Fox said as he shoved Thorn to the side. 

“Don’t listen to this di’kut here anyway. Commander Thorn needs to understand that other people don’t get it as easily as the guard does.” Fox continued as Thorn rolled his eyes behind him. 

Dogma smiled as he watched the two of them bicker like they always do, wondering what lovely information he would gain today. 

Dogma had met Commander Fox a few months ago when a trip to the 79’s went wrong. Hardcase had managed to convince him to tag along with them and of course, once they got drunk, the usual ruckus happened. It quickly found them locked up and Fox glaring at them as he commed Rex to come get his troopers.

In the end Dogma had a lovely conversation with the Commander, finding out that they had quite a few similarities- ranging from moronic Z-6 wielding boyfriends to a very specific flavor of caff; leading them to have exchanged comms and kept in contact. Fox possesses more than one brain cell, Dogma liked that in a friend and he was happy to teach Dogma whatever if he asked for it. He wasn’t sure how to feel when Fox had told him that he could see himself in Dogma, but he took it as a win. 

Hardcase seemed surprised when Dogma just strolled into Commander Fox’s office and grabbed his mug, taking a sip and asked if they could learn to do roof jumping. He was even more surprised with how readily Fox agreed to help them out, not even bothering to reprimand Dogma about the fitched caff, just grabbing it from his fingers and leading them out; Thorn had declared himself to be tagging along since he was “bored”. 

“How are we going to do this Fox?” Thorn asked behind him and Dogma smiled as Fox whipped around to face him. 

“Well first of all, you be quiet, secondly, we will practice a flip before I just push you off the building and fend for yourselves.” 

“Wait, push us off?” Hardcase asked and Dogma laughed. 

“Fox claims it teaches us faster if we just do it.” Dogma answered his question while Fox gave him a wink. 

“Exactly. So, you still want to learn?” 

“I-” Hardcase hesitated and Dogma just leaned towards him. 

“I did say I was doing this for you,” He whispered sweetly to him and Hardcase sighed loudly. 

“Alright, let’s do it.” 

“Perfect,” Fox said as he clapped his hands together, a devilish grin on his face, “Let’s get started then.” 


	19. Echo/Fives: City Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best but it's something heh. Trying to keep it mostly in canon heh 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and apologies for any grammar mistakes!

Echo knew how much Fives secretly loved going through the cities at night. When Echo asked one time Fives had smiled at him and pulled him close from the bunk they were cuddling in.

“Because we can blend in without natborns immediately seeing us as clones, we can blend in and hide it in the dark.”

Echo never thought of it that way but in the end he understood why Fives saw it like that. They weren’t welcomed in most places, they weren't seen as living beings. They didn’t even have rights to live like living beings, they were trained to fight in a war and most people didn’t care that they die in the battlefield, that they feel things and can’t sleep at night from witnessing their brothers dying in front of them.

Echo wondered what the hell the republic was going to do with them all when the war was over, with them hopefully being the victor.

Echo sighed as he pushed that thought away as he jogged to catch up to Fives. “Hey, since we have leave you want to do anything?”

“Like what Echo, we are on a random planet,” Fives pointed out as he yawned. Echo frowned as he looked to the ground before he reached out to grab his hand.

“I was hoping we could explore the city nearby. It’s dark so we could disguise ourselves and just look around.”

He heard Fives sigh before a hand raised his chin, a gentle kiss was placed on his lips and Echo smiled. How could he not smile? He loved it when Fives was affectionate, it took Echo a long time to even get comfortable with such open displays of affection.

“I would love that cyare, but maybe for not too long. We don’t know when we are leaving.”

Echo nodded, “Have we gotten new orders yet?”

“Rex hasn’t said anything about new orders but we can ask,” Fives said as he pulled him along, the both of them falling into a peaceful silence.

Fives knew he liked silence sometimes, especially after battle when they were surrounded by so much noise. Sometimes silence was better, showing things through action can be enough and after lots of fighting and frustrations, they had finally figured it out. While Echo likes silence and his space, Fives adored cuddling and saying how much he cared for Echo.

It took him a while but Echo found that he loved showing his love through touch and actions and that was enough for Fives. Sometimes he needed more and Echo would give it to him happily.

They found Rex standing by the medical area as the two arc troopers weaved through the chaos of packing everything up.

“Rex, we have new orders?” Fives asked as they came to a stop beside him, watching as Kix shouted orders to troopers. If anyone got stressed after the battle it was their medic.

“No, just trying to get things organized. Kix you need anything?”

Kix just brushed past them quickly as he attended to another trooper, “No, I need you to leave so I have more space.”

The three of them just simply nodded, they knew at this point it was just better for them to move out of the way instead of talking to him. Kix was calm, collected during his work but if you poke at him too much he was terrifying.

“What was it that you two needed?” Rex asked.

“Was wondering if we could explore the city,” Echo said as he grabbed Fives hand, just something to remind him that he was in fact alive and breathing beside him. Rex didn’t comment on the display as he sighed, looking around quickly.

“Don’t be too long, orders can come in at any time.”

“Yes sir!”

Echo could see Fives excitement as they immediately started their way towards the city, he was nervous with wearing their armor but he knew Fives wouldn’t feel safe enough with taking it off just to look at some lights and their culture. But by the time they were making it back to base, Echo knew he had made the right decision.

Fives was much more relaxed, still alert but not as jumpy as before. He wasn’t surprised when Fives pulled him close.

“Thank you Ey’ika, I needed that.”

“I know,” Echo whispered, allowing himself to nuzzle into Fives jaw, the stubble tickling against his skin. “Thank you for coming with me.”

Fives didn’t reply and Echo was more than fine with that. Like he said to Fives when they first started their relationship, sometimes words aren't needed.

“C’mon, we should head back to the others before the captain comms us.”

Fives nodded, still holding him close for a moment before he pulled away, “Better get going then.”

Overall, a good evening in Echo’s books. He just needed to find those small moments even if it was moments after an intense battle.


	20. Tup/Dogma: Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was a lil nervous posting this one but here I am posting it heh. Thank you to my friend who talked to me about it!
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy and sorry for any grammar mistakes

It was dark Dogma figured as he sat there staring at the wall. That’s how he would describe it if anyone asked him how he felt. 

He was tired, numb, he wasn’t sure what he was feeling but dark seemed accurate. He couldn’t put a name on what he was going through, he was sure Kix could but he didn’t want a name on it. If he labeled it then he would have to acknowledge it and have to do something about it. 

Being numb was better than being scared, lost and angry. He didn’t talk about, not with anyone even Tup. He knew Tup would worry but he could see Tup walking on that fine line of being okay and not being okay. He couldn’t bring him down along with him, he wouldn’t allow himself to. 

So instead he stays quiet, clings onto that reg manual because it was the one thing he could do without feeling like a failure. He wanted to cry but he couldn’t motivate himself to bring the tears, he cried enough, it was time to be a kriffing soldier and suck it up. 

“I love you,” Tup would whisper to him when they curled up on the bunk at night, holding each other tightly and Dogma would swallow back a sob every time he told Tup he loved him back. 

He would do anything for Tup, anything to make him happy and just be okay. He didn’t want Tup to feel the way he did. Tup was too precious to everyone for them to lose him, he was too kind and out of this world for this darkness to wrap around him and pull him down. 

There were moments where he was curled up in that darkness, having it whisper it’s words into his ears and it was so easy to believe those words. Then when everything would feel like it’s too much, like the darkness really would swallow him up, Tup would reach out a hand to pull him out. 

Tup was the light and he wanted to cling onto it selfishly. Tup was a light that deserved to shine brightly without him dimming his glow. 

He wanted to help himself, to get better for Tup. He didn’t want to hurt him, he wanted to love him, hold him when he was fighting with his own darkness and be his light like Tup was his. He didn’t know how to help himself. He didn’t know how to go for help, to ask others if they could help him when it was easier to hide it. 

Dogma sighed as he felt Tup sit down beside him as he turned to look at him. Tup was smiling ever so softly at him, his hair down normally for Dogma to play with since it calms his mind, it shuts down those thoughts and he wondered if Tup could tell when he was having a bad day. 

“You okay?” 

Dogma smiled as he leaned into him, “Yeah, I’m okay.” 

Lies, he wasn’t okay. He didn’t know what it was like to be okay. 

“You would tell me if you are not okay right? I am here for you Dogma.” 

Dogma nodded as he smiled, “Of course.” 


	21. Hardcase/Kix: Lament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one done! This one is a bit short heh sorry about that. 
> 
> Warning!! Major Character Death in this one!

Kix wasn’t sure what he was feeling anymore. He knew that he didn’t want to feel anymore, he wanted to be numb instead of this deep lostness. 

Umbara had taken such a big piece of him. He had watched men die because he was ordered to leave them behind, because he couldn’t get to them fast enough. He had a breakdown half way through the mission that only Hardcase knew about and then he lost him. 

He went to a different place when he watched Jesse and Fives walk towards him, apologies and explanations of what had happened coming from their lips. He didn’t hear a single word, just a loud ringing noise as he lost focus. 

His riduur was gone, he left with them and now he was gone. He won’t hear his laughs anymore, he won’t complain as Hardcase carried him out of the infirmary at an unknown time as he was dead to his feet. No more cuddles or gentle nights. He didn’t know what to do as he imagined Hardcase dying alone, knowing that he was leaving him behind to suffer through this kriffing war alone. 

When he was placed on the firing squad to kill Jesse and Fives he wanted to pull that trigger, he wanted to actually kill them and it terrified him. But it was their fault that he was gone. If they didn’t go then Hardcase would still be here. 

It took everything in him to lower his weapon, to think about what they had done, what Hardcase had done was for the victory over this planet. Because of Hardcase’s sacrifice, General Kenobi could take over the Capital. 

But it still hurts and he knew it would for a long time. Even now it had been months since Umbara and he still felt empty, a shell of himself as he went through his routine, locking himself in the infirmary so he didn’t have to sleep, to dream about him. 

But he kept going because that is what Hardcase would have wanted. He just hoped that his time would come to an end quickly so he could curl up into his arms once more. 


	22. Free, Fives/Tup: Aquarium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost dooonneee heh. Asked my friends in a discord group and they chose Fives/Tup for this one so here we are.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and sorry for any grammar mistakes

“Can I show you a whole new world?” Fives asked and Tup jerked as he twisted around. 

“Don’t scare me like that!” Tup shouted as he placed a hand on his chest, feeling his heart beating rapidly as if it was trying to escape from his chest. 

He melted a bit when Fives gave him a sheepish grin, muttering out an apology and Tup hated that he could never say mad at him for too long. There was just something about Fives that made him calm. He was glad that Fives had felt the same way considering how fast their relationship had moved until they were together. 

He could tell that Fives struggled every time someone brought up Echo, he always got mad at anyone who would bring him up as he held Fives close as his riduur would tremble in his arms. 

“How are you going to show me a new world when we have already seen so many anyway?” Tup couldn’t help but to ask as he stepped into Fives arms, humming as Fives kissed him softly. 

“Rex gave me the idea, he was trying to describe it to me but he was struggling. So he gave me the place address and I decided to make it a date for us.” 

Tup smiled as he wrapped his arms around his neck, placing a hand on the back of Fives head to yank him down into another kiss, he found that he enjoyed kissing his husband, “A date, it’s been a while.” 

Whatever reply Fives had was forgotten as they stood there together, trading soft kisses, just getting lost in their own world. It’s been a while since they had any leave time and Tup was planning on convincing Fives to stay in their bunk for it but a date did sound fun. He shivered when Fives wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close. 

“Yeah, so stop distracting me and let’s go,” Fives mumbled into the kiss and Tup couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped from his lips. 

“Lead the way.” 

Fives beamed at him as he pulled away and Tup shivered, already missing Fives body heat as he was led about. He trusted Fives to get them where he wanted to go so he allowed himself to watch the people around them. The air was stale as was expected on Coruscant, the streets bustling with people as the ships flew above them, the sounds loud before Fives turned a corner. 

It was a small place but he knew Fives wouldn’t lead them to their deaths hopefully. 

“We’re here,” Fives whispered, pulling him through the door. There was a lady standing by a desk and Tup smiled as he watched Fives talk to the woman before he gestured to him to come. Tup sighed as he stepped up to his riduurs side. 

“Alright, so all you have to do is step on the moving platform and just stand there, I hope you enjoy,” The woman said and Tup gave Fives an alarmed look. 

“Thank you!” Fives called out from over his shoulder as he pushed Tup onto the belt. 

“Are we going to die?” 

“What?” Fives asked before he laughed, “That’s hilarious, relax you will love it.” 

Tup just looked at him if he was crazy before he saw light ahead. He was curious to find out what it is. He froze as he realized that they were in a glass tube and on the other side was water life. He lost his breath as he watched fish of all colours swim around, large creatures slowly moving through the water and the plant life at the bottom. 

“Beautiful isn’t it?” 

Tup nodded as he felt Fives wrap an arm around his waist, he couldn’t take his eyes off from the sight before him. For a moment he could forget the war and the life they have made for, he was free as he touched the glass lightly. His hand just slid along the glass as the belt moved them but he watched as little fishes followed his hand and he smiled. 

“Yeah, it’s beautiful,” He whispered. 

He sighed happily as he leaned back into Fives arms as he watched the scene in front of him. He was happy Fives brought him here, it was perfect. 

“Can we go again?”

Fives chuckled as he placed a soft kiss on his neck, “I thought you wanted to stay in your bunk?” 

Tup smiled, “You convinced me to come here, so it’s your fault.” 

“Fair,” Fives whispered as Tup kissed him. It was the perfect date, he was happy Fives brought him here. It was nice to see so much life with no hint of war, death and destruction. 

It was a little world that they completely lost themselves in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A 24 hr link to a server named Clone Haven. We talk clonecest there heh, we allow all ages but due to discord rules, you must be over the age of 13. Here's the [ Link! Come say hi if you want ](https://discord.gg/cCVB9eBG)


	23. Jesse/Hardcase: Intuitive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammar mistakes and I hope you enjoy! It was interesting to write for this pairing.

Jesse wasn’t expecting a relationship with Hardcase, it was sudden for him to see Hardcase as a friend and then seeing him as something more as Hardcase would look at him with a soft look. It made him want to protect him, to hold him when he is feeling down. 

Umbara has been hard on everyone. Krell has been making everyone live a living hell, they have lost more soldiers than they usually would and Kix was having a mental breakdown all the time because he was ordered to leave them behind to die. Everyone was affected by it, even Hardcase who would keep the mood up with his jokes and silly antics. 

Hardcase was more quiet, keeping his head down as he glared at Krell. Jesse instincts were screaming at him to hold him close because something was going to happen. He can’t lose Hardcase, he just can’t. When Fives asked him to join his mission he didn’t even hesitate, but once he mentioned Hardcase something was screaming inside him. 

He didn’t know why but Hardcase had to stay here, he can’t come along for the mission. He just had to make Hardcase understand first. 

Jesse paused as he watched Hardcase move about the room, inspecting the cruisers that the enemy used and something in his chest tightened. He knew this was going to be a fight. 

“Hardcase,” He called out and he melted as Hardcase looked at him, a smile on his lips. 

“These are so cool! I wonder how they work, how they fly. How much damage they do! These bad boys can pack a punch from what I’ve seen, why aren't we using these?” 

Jesse couldn’t help but to chuckle at his excitement, he was always adorable once he started rambling on about something that got him excited. He just hoped he could get him to understand what he is about to say next. 

“I don’t want you to come with us.” 

Hardcase froze before he turned to look at him, “What?” 

“You aren’t coming with us.” 

“What are you talking about? Fives asked me to go with you guys.” 

“Yeah well, he shouldn’t have done that. We only need two people for this,” Jesse sighed. 

“Jess, I am going. You can’t just tell me what to do.” 

“Technically I can actually. Look I don’t want to order it, just hear me out will you?” Jesse asked as he finally took a few steps towards his partner, he felt hurt when Hardcase took a step back but he took it with stride as he continued moving forward. He only came to a stop a couple steps away from Hardcase, he could see how hurt he was and it made him hate himself just a little bit more. 

“I don’t want to lose you Cas’ika, you mean too much to me,” Jesse started before Hardcase interrupted him. 

“This is a war Jesse, what did you expect?” 

“I know this is a karking war ‘Case, I have been fighting in it longer than you have, But something is telling me to not let you come with us.” 

“You are telling me not to go because of some feeling?” 

Jesse sighed as he nodded wordlessly. He knew it sounded stupid but it was the only way he could describe it. His instincts were screaming at him and he always trusted his gut, it was how he was still alive. 

“Jesse come on! You’re really not going to let me go because of that?” Hardcase asked and Jesse didn’t say anything as he pulled Hardcase into his arms. 

“Please Case, please just trust me on this. I would rather you hate me then I lose you.” 

He didn’t know what to expect as Hardcase fell silent in his arms, but he was relieved that Hardcase didn’t pull away from him. 

“I could never hate you Jesse, yeah I’m upset but I could never hate you.” 

Jesse smiled as he pulled back lightly to kiss him, “Do you trust me?” 

“Of course I do,” Hardcase said softly.

“Then just stay here and please stay safe. I can’t lose you.” 

“I can’t lose you either. Why do you think I want to go so bad?” 

Jesse stopped as he sighed. He was so focused on making sure Hardcase stayed here, he didn’t even think about how his cyare felt. Why he would have wanted to go so badly. 

“I love you Case, I'm sorry we will talk about it later when I get back but please, please promise me you will stay here.” 

Hardcase didn’t say anything as he nodded lightly, pressing another kiss to his lips. They had a lot to talk about and as much as he wanted to go, he would do what Jesse asked. Just this time if it will calm Jesse down. 

“Come back to me you hear me?” Hardcase whispered and Jesse nodded as he pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“Of course.” 


	24. Jesse/Fives: Dripping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, I hope you enjoy!

Going to new planets for a battle is always a hit or miss. Not because of the battle, but of the terrain. They were both arc troopers so really they should be prepared for anything but this planet was just rain. 

It was miserable as Fives slipped in the mud for the umpteeth time and he was getting frustrated. 

“Are you going to make it there?” Jesse teased him and Fives just sent him a glare. This really wasn’t funny and he just shoved Jesse, laughing when Jesse yelped as he went down. 

“I don’t know, are you going to make it there Jesse?” Fives growled and Jesse just groaned. 

There he knew what it was like, kark him. He just stomped off, water and mud dripping off of him as he went and he just groaned as Jesse called after him. 

“Hey, okay let’s stop for a moment here, cyare please,” Jesse begged and Fives came to a stop, turning to look at him and he yelped as he slipped, luckily Jesse caught him as he stood them back up. 

“I am tired of this kriffing planet. I have mud in places where it shouldn’t be, I am sick and tired of this karking rain and I am just done.” 

Jesse nodded, running his hands lightly over his gauntlets and Fives just wanted to curl up into his arms. It wasn’t often when he got to this point but he was there. 

“Okay so how about we go, take a shower since we are leaving the planet today, and curl up and cuddle. We can add some hot caf and tasteless food that they offer us?” 

Fives sighed as he nodded lightly, allowing Jesse to lead him to where he wanted them to go. He was bone tired as they finally arrived at the freshers, Jesse gently taking their armor off, peeling off the blacks to urge him under the warm spray of water. 

It felt amazing on Fives’ skin, the warm water helping with the aches as the water dripped off of him. 

“You feel better Fiv’ika?” 

Fives melted into Jesse's arms, giving him a tired hum in response to his question. He felt wonderful as the mud was washed away. He felt clean for the first time in days and it was beautiful. 

“A lot better thank you Jesse,” He finally managed to mumble out, giving Jesse a lazy kiss as an award for the hot shower. 


	25. Jesse/Kix: Admire

Kix admired his riduur. He couldn’t tell you what he admired the most about Jesse if someone was to ask him but he found himself pausing to just stare. 

Jesse has grown into someone he was proud to call his. Sometimes he has his moments where he is a di’kut but he does get serious when the time calls for it and gets things done. Jesse cares so much for everyone and he loves with everything he has, sometimes it gets overwhelming how much Jesse loves him but he wouldn’t trade it for anything. 

Even if Jesse had laid himself in the medbay, high on painkillers and Kix was ready to murder as he checked on him. 

“Kix?” 

“What do you need Jesse?” 

“You know I admire you right?” Jesse said and Kix froze, blinking for a moment before he looked up at him to see Jesse smiling at him. 

“Yeah?” Kix asked, more amused than anything else really, his husband always got a bit silly when he was on pain meds. 

“Yeah,” Jesse nodded, his hand coming up quickly and Kix just grabbed his hand gently so it didn’t hit him in the face, “I mean you care so  _ much _ , you try to help everyone!” 

“It’s my job Jess, I am in fact a medic,” Kix huffed as he sat down on the bed, bringing the hand he had in his to place a gentle kiss on it. 

“Well yeah, of course but still!” Jesse slurred and Kix laughed at his reply. He loved this man so much. 

“Did you know that I admire you too?” 

“You do?” Jesse whined and Kix just smiled, leaning forward to place a sweet kiss on his lips. 

“I do, you take my breath away Jes’ika. My amazing, wonderful riduur who I know won’t remember any of this when they wake up.” 

“But maybe I will,” Jesse slurred and Kix rolled his eyes as he got up, ignoring Jesse’s whine in order to grab the clipboard. The last handful of times he had always said that he would remember but never did. It was adorable and gave Kix lots of blackmail to use on him. 

“Alright darling, whatever you say.” 

It fell silent for a bit, that sweet silence that Kix adored since it meant that no one was dying on his watch. He was just about to place the clipboard down, figuring that Jesse had finally fallen asleep when Jesse surprised him with the words that slipped out of his mouth. 

“We should have kids.” 

Kix froze, his mind completely shutting down before it rebooted and he stared at Jesse. 

“What? Jess what are you talking about?” He asked but Jesse just let out a snore and Kix huffed as he leaned back. He admired his husband until he pulled stunts like this. Hopefully he forgets about this one but he already had the thought building up in his mind. 

Maybe he would like to adopt a few shinies or a kid, he knew Jesse would make a wonderful father. Kix just chuckled as he waved it off, it was a nice thought but after the war. Then it would be safe and he could admire his riduur’s body even more. 


	26. Free: Boil/Waxer Bejeweled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the Clone Haven server that gave me this idea! You folks are the best! <3

Waxer knew that Boil was going to kill him but he had a defense to his actions. Plus he had Numa help him so he gets to live another day because no matter how much Boil loves to act tough, he is always soft for little Numa. 

“Alright what should we do?” Waxer grinned as Numa giggled, she was possibly enjoying this more than he was and he loved it. 

“Spell your name on his chest!” 

Waxer beamed as Numa handed him a bright pink stick on jewels sheet. She had all the brilliant ideas and he was going to do every one of her suggestions. After an hour the both of them have successfully managed to bedazzle Boil’s armor with Waxer’s name on his chest, his gauntlets covered in golden jewels, his leg guards were in a pretty design that Numa created and well, Waxer couldn’t help himself to even put jewels on his cod piece saying that it was his. 

Thanks to whoever was watching over them, Numa didn’t understand what that meant because he was sure even if Numa was a part of this, he would die for doing that. 

He just placed the last bright blue jewel on Boil’s chest plate when he glanced over to see that Numa had taken Boil’s helmet and drew out Boil’s mustache in bright green jewels and Waxer laughed. He could see that she was really proud of her art work and Waxer was so damn proud of her.

“That’s perfect!” Waxer told her and Numa just smiled up at him. 

Now all they had to do was put away Boil’s armor before he found them. This has to be a surprise because he wanted everyone to see what they have done. 

“Now all we do is wait.”

He loved how Numa giggled as they both made their way through the halls to go find the others. Numa was becoming just the perfect prankster just like him and he was thrilled. 

“Waxer!!!” 

Waxer and Numa both looked at each other before they dissolved into fits of laughter. Boil definitely found the armor and he was ready to murder him. 

“When I get my hands on you I am going to murder you slowly and I will enjoy every single minute of it.” 

“You ready to save me?” Waxer couldn’t help but to ask his daughter and she nodded as Boil rounded the corner. Surprisingly he was wearing the bejeweled armor for everyone to see, his bucket in hand. 

“Buir!” Numa giggled as she climbed off of his lap and ran to Boil, he could see the moment that Boil melted. Waxer knew he would be fine once Numa immediately told Boil what she did to help. Excitedly telling him how proud she was and Waxer knew that he was going to be okay. 

“Are you still mad at me?” Waxer asked as vode started to laugh at Boil when they walked by and his riduur just glared at him as he picked Numa up, cuddling her close. 

“I’m still mad at you right Numa? Buir gets to sleep in his own bunk tonight while I get to cuddle with you,” Boil said softly as Numa smiled at them. 

“Boil, come on,” Waxer whined as he started to follow them as Boil started to walk to the barracks. All would have been fine if the alarms didn’t start to blare, signaling that they all had to gear up and get ready for an attack. 

Waxer started to sweat as Boil froze, slowly turning to face him with a glare that could kill him. 

“I will sleep in my own bunk tonight.” 

“I will end you Waxer,” Boil hissed and Waxer just gave him a sheepish grin as he started rushing away, ignoring Boil’s calls behind him. Yep he is in fact, a dead man. 


	27. Cody/Rex Crimson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short >.<

If anyone was going to ask him, Cody’s least favorite colour is crimson red, or just red in general really.

The colour red just reminded him of too many things. The colour of Wolffe’s armor before they went to grey, how he lost his entire pack and his eye. The colour of Fox’s armour as he reminded them how far gone the Commander truly was as he shot Fives in the chest. 

The colour of Rex’s blush whenever he would get him worked up or his riduur got flustered. That was one of the few times he liked the colour. It always looked beautiful when his dark skin would have that tinge of red in it, the way his eyes would look to the side shyly as Cody would kiss those hands of his. Like the love the two of them shared and cherished between them. 

The way that blush would spread as far as his chest if he got him worked up enough. It was beautiful. 

But red…. The colour crimson red haunts his dreams. The colour of blood that he would see on the ground if the battle was brutal enough, the colour of blood if Obi-Wan was a fool and refused to go to the medbay that would cause him stress. The blood on Kix’s and Helix’s hands when they couldn’t save a brother on the battlefield. 

Red. 

Screams, power, darkness and anger. Red as blood and armor of brothers and General Kenobi as he shot him in the back. Red as manipulation like the way the chancellor played his games and destroyed the Republic for his new empire. 

He doesn’t know what happened to Rex. It was getting harder and harder to remember him as he trained the natborns on Kamino. He couldn’t stand it, couldn’t stand him, couldn’t stand himself as he looked at himself in the mirror to see someone he doesn’t know. 

He wonders why he is still even here. Why he is even alive, why he still suffers. He doesn’t know but he hopes one day he will meet his end since he was too much of a coward to end his own life. 


	28. Echo/Rex Here and Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one heh. Hopefully you like

“C’mon Echo stay here,” Rex whispered as Echo breathed. 

“I did it again didn’t I?” 

“Yeah you did but it’s okay,” Rex said, once again softly. 

It was a habit of Echo’s that they were trying to break. Echo had a tendency to think about the past or future, always analyzing and driving himself insane. Echo was the very definition of an overthinker and Rex had come to find that out quickly in their relationship. 

“We don’t know what will happen but as long as we are together we will be fine.” 

Echo nibbled on his lower lip and Rex had to resist the urge to kiss him. It was only a few moments before Echo gave him a nod before he wrapped his arms around him. Echo had grown so much and yet his worst enemy was himself, it killed Rex because he didn’t know what to do to make it better. 

Echo was hesitant when he stepped closer and Rex wrapped him up tightly. 

“I’m scared of what can happen Rex, I don’t want to lose you.” 

Rex’s heart ached at his quiet confession. 

“I’m scared too Echo, but we have each other so let’s cherish the moments we have together now.” 

He waited for his cyare to give him a nod before he dragged them to the fresher in his quarters, stripping them both down as he ushered them into the shower. They just clung onto each other as they washed up, always keeping a point of contact even after they got out and dried off. 

It got better after they climbed into the bunk, their bodies firmly pressed against each other. 

“Echo hey, come back to me.” 

He watched as Echo jerked, his eyes landing on him as he blinked. 

“Oh, I did it again didn’t I?” 

Rex just smiled as he grabbed his flesh hand, giving it a squeeze as he leaned forward to place a kiss on his riduurs forehead. 

“Remember what the healer said.” 

Echo sighed as he stared at his prosthetic hand, “Don’t get stuck in the past.” 

“Exactly, I got you back, I’m not losing you again Echo. Not even to yourself.” 

Echo just nodded quietly as he curled up into Rex’s arms. It was a rough journey but in the end they were still together. That had to count for something.


	29. Echo/Fives: Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one done!!! 
> 
> Hoping to get the next two done before the new year heh

Echo was scared of storms he decided as he trembled, watching the waves crash into the base of the building they were in. Kamino was always storming, it was rare if it was a nice day with the sun out. 

They would let them go out and play like the little children they were for once and classes would be held outdoors. Echo loved those moments when they would run around, one of the only few times they could laugh out loud, pushing each other around and calling each other names. 

The Dominoes were shoving each other around, Echo standing by outside of the circle as he watched. They didn’t want him to be a part of it, he would just annoy them anyway. Or that was what he thought as Hevy called out to Fives. 

“That the best you got Fives?” 

Fives just grinned at him as he steadied his stance, “Let me show you what I got.” 

With that Fives lunged at Hevy, quick and fast as they both fell to the ground, rolling and kicking each other, limbs flailing as Cutup and Droidbait would egg them on. Echo couldn’t help but to laugh at their antics. They were always sparring Echo thought, they knew each other's moves before they even made them. 

He was glad that they couldn’t find him predictable, Echo loved to keep them on their toes as he would twist and turn around them, making them confused as they wasted all their energy trying to fight him. Then when the moment was right, Echo would strike and his victim was low on stamina to keep up with him. 

It was a beautiful dance that he had perfected and the others still haven’t figured it out. It was kind of disappointing really, he expected better from them but he didn’t dare to tell them that out loud. He didn’t want to be kicked down and bullied. Even his name wasn’t one he had chosen, the others gave it to him but he never tried to change it. 

He found he rather liked it. Especially since Fives gave it to him, the idiot that Echo had a crush upon. 

But on Kamino they were taught to be brothers, that they were aliit, a family. 

But it was hard for others who fell in love with another’s personality, and Echo, well he had fallen in love with Fives silliness, his compassion and the way he cared for others that he was close too. How hard he would fight and the way his eyes seemed to light up when he was excited for something. 

He loved how serious he would get, how he would focus on the task and get it done, no excuses allowed. If it needs to be done, then it gets done and sometimes he would do it in his own way if he needed to. 

That was when a deep rumble sounded, everyone pausing as they looked up at the sky. It was the sign that another storm was coming in and Echo started to tremble. He hated the rumble of the thunder, the flash of light that made him jump if he saw it out of the corner of his eye. He wasn’t sure why he hated it but he did, it sent a chill down his spine and his body would curl into itself. 

He had always hidden this from the others. He didn’t need another reason for them to tease him and he panicked as he noticed Fives’ eyes on him. He didn’t need him of all vode to know so he walked away, all of them going back to the boring pristine walls that were lifeless. The peace didn’t last long and they went back to the routine that they have all lived in. 

“Hey Echo!” He heard Fives call out to him and Echo felt dread build up inside him as he turned around. 

“Oh, hey Fives.” 

“You okay?” Fives asked him and he could see that he was concerned, he always was when he wasn’t teasing. It was nice in the moments that he was concerned for him, it made him feel special, lighter in some ways. 

“Yeah, don’t worry about me. Just gonna miss the sunlight is all.” 

They both started walking along with the cadets, not wanting the trainers to point them out. When they did it usually involved belittling them and punishment, they had to be the perfect specimen. Afterall, good men follow orders. 

“We are going to be out of here soon, just a little bit more to go.” 

Echo nodded, Fives was right, they were almost out of here. Anywhere would be better than here, away from the storms that shook him. 

“Echo, just remember we are all here. That I am here for you okay?” 

Echo stood there as he stared at Fives. He was stunned at the offer and all he could do was nod dumbly as Fives smiled at him, bringing a hand up to place on his shoulder. He felt a light squeeze before the warmth left and Fives was walking away like he should be. 

Fives specified himself that he was available for him, like he wanted Echo to go to him rather than the others. Maybe, maybe Fives saw him more than he realized. Or he was overthinking it like he normally did. 

Whichever one it was Echo was grateful. Maybe he could trust the others about his fear of the storms that dominated Kamino even if he got some teasing for it. Maybe it would be worth it if Fives would look at him more for it, he wanted those eyes on him. It was selfish, but he craved those eyes on him. 

After a moment he finally shook himself out of the trance, walking quickly to catch up with the others before the trainers would scream at him to get moving. Maybe after they got away from Kamino he could talk to Fives, see if he did want him like he wanted Fives. 

He wasn’t sure but he was willing to take that chance. Just a free more months and he would find out. 


	30. Free: Rex/Fives Flat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clone Haven craziness and Fex was the ship to take the free spot XD 
> 
> We are almost done this ahhhhh I want to thank all of you for being patient with me as I slowly update this. A lot has happened this year but here we are heh. Still alive and kicking XD 
> 
> Also thank you for all the comments and Kudos <3 They mean a lot to me

“General Skywalker, you wanted to see us sir?” 

Anakin turned around from where he was standing in the senate building. Rex and Fives weren’t exactly sure why he asked for them specifically. A lot has happened and every clone was still trying to process through everything. 

The war had ended with them. When Palpatine revealed his entire plan to Fives he had gone crazy. Rex was terrified for his ruiduur, not sure what was going through his head and Rex had pleaded and begged for Anakin to listen to Fives to give him a chance. It was like the Arc Trooper to act this rashly and they both knew it. 

Anakin had agreed to it, the both of them going through the streets to find some hint of Fives before he trapped them. They had listened to him, convinced him to drop the shield and figure out a plan. 

Rex wasn’t sure what was happening but their general did his thing with the force and Anakin was more than concerned when he felt the chip in Rex’s head and after testing a few more of his troopers, Anakin took it to the council as quickly as he could. 

They lost track of what happened next, but next thing they knew the clone was told that the war was over, the Chancellor was the sith lord and he was taken down in battle. They didn’t know what to do with themselves, their future unknown. Were they going to go back to Kamino? Were they going to be killed off because there were millions of them and they didn’t have basic rights? 

All of them were lost, desperate to know what was going to happen to them as the Jedi took them in and discussed the possibilities. It was known that Kamino was in charge of them and they knew that they were probably going to cull them, or experiment on them to find out what they could get away with on millions of samples. 

They all held each other tight. Rex had sobbed into Fives’ arms in fear as the Arc Trooper held him close, whispering to him how much he loved him over and over again. 

But the Jedi did something they didn’t expect them to. They took ownership of the Clones, refused to give them back to Kamino and next thing they knew there was a bill being passed to give them rights. It still blew his mind whenever Rex thought of it. 

They weren’t sure what to do with themselves when they were seen like people. That they could live a simple life and many of them did. Some stayed on with the Jedi like the Wolfpack who were assigned to Plo’s rescue team for the galaxy itself while Cody and the 212th were made to be security guards of the Jedi temple. He knew Waxer and Boil adopted little Numa and started a life there while other clones followed to become farmers, mechanics, all kinds of jobs and he hoped all of them lived well. 

For Rex and Fives themselves, well, they decided to stay on Coruscant with the Skywalkers. They weren’t sure what they were going to do yet but they had decided to figure it out as they went on with their lives. 

“Rex, Fives you made it,” Anakin said with a smile and both troopers gave him a nod, “You know you don’t have to call me General anymore, the war is over.” 

“Ah, it’s habit sir,” Rex chuckled as Fives wrapped an arm around his waist, taking full advantage that he could show off that they were in a relationship without fear of being killed for it. 

“I understand.” 

“What was it you wanted to see us for exactly?” Fives asked and Anakin beamed. 

“I am glad you asked actually. I was talking to Padme and we have something for you.” 

“Something for us sir?” Rex asked and Anakin only smiled as Padme walked towards them. 

“Follow us,” Anakin said with a wink as Padme greeted them softly. They weren’t sure what to expect as they followed them through the streets to a nice apartment building that was one of the safer ones. 

It was on the fourth floor, the second door to the right that they found out what their surprise was. 

“You got us a flat?” 

“We did, you two deserve the best,” Padme said softly and Fives just stared at Rex with wide eyes. 

A living space, just for them. To actually move and live in, that was bigger than Rex’s captain quarters. What are they going to do with all this space?? 

“I know this is a lot but you two deserve some peace. And don’t worry about the space, we will help you get some furniture and make this a home for you two.” 

Rex was speechless, he wasn’t sure what to even say as he walked to the middle of the flat, looking around the living area that was theirs. He felt tears well up in his eyes and he tried his best to keep them at bay as Fives stepped up behind him. 

“A home, just for us?” Rex asked and Fives nodded. 

“Yeah, I suppose so.” 

“What are we going to do with all this free space?” Rex asked as he leaned back into the man he loved so dearly, the man that he had almost lost but Anakin had saved him. 

“We will figure it out. But just imagine Rex, a space for us with Echo coming to visit when he isn’t with the bad batch, the commander’s coming to pick on you.” 

“Maybe even a little one running around?” Rex asked quietly and he felt Fives freeze behind him for just a moment before he melted. 

“Yeah, I would like that.” 

“Really?” Rex asked as he twisted around in Five’s hold and he almost couldn’t breath with the way Fives was looking at him. As if he was his entire world, that he was the best thing to have ever come into his life and Rex couldn’t help himself as he kissed him. 

“Yeah.” 

They both smiled, Anakin and Padme completely forgotten in the background as they got lost in their own little world. They will both figure this out, together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say Hi on the Clone Haven Discord Server! Here's the [ Link! ](https://discord.gg/HxC3QBRW)


	31. Fives/Tup: Preserve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow heh the very last one. That's insane isn't it? 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has been following along and for all the comments <3 This month series have gotten me through a lot and I am grateful for it. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did heh. Even though it's December and this was supposed to be done in Julys (oops) I am glad to have it done heh

It killed him as Fives watched Tup lay there on the table, alone and chained like a wild animal. If anything, Fives knew he had to get Tup out of here, he wasn’t going to let the Kamino longnecks get him. There was something in his head and he will get it out no matter what.

“Hold on Tup, I am going to get you out of here.”

Tup just gasped as he moaned in pain, his eyes screwed shut as he writhed on the table.

“I-I don’t know what’s happening Fives. I-it hurts so much.”

Fives hissed as he looked around the room, growing more frantic as he shifted through drawers. He had no idea what he was looking for and the panic that was climbing ever so higher. He managed to find something sharp to saw away at the cuffs that were holding him down to the table.

“When we get out of here, I will find some place that will get that thing out of your head okay?”

Tup nodded and Fives took that as his sign to cut away the last of the restraints and soon enough they were stumbling through the halls. It was hard to move quickly and silently and he knew they didn’t have long until they realized that he was gone.

It was if the alarms could read his thoughts as the halls flashed, the alarms blaring and Fives knew it wasn’t long until they had clones on them. He knew he would have a better chance of getting out of here and he was relieved when they got on one of the supply ships with no problems.

“Hold on for just a bit longer Tup, we are almost out of here,” Fives whispered as he wrapped his arms tightly around him, shushing Tup’s moan of pain at the action. He wished he could do something for the pain and after a quick glance he knew he was better off to not guess or Kix would have his head. Once he got back, he would immediately take Tup to Kix, he would know what to do.

“Kix!”

Kix paused before he turned around and Fives knew he was already in trouble with the look he gave them, “Fives!? What the kriff?”

“I know, I know but please.”

“What are you even doing here!?”

Fives went to answer him but Tup’s moan of pain had the medic on them immediately as Fives laid him down.

“Okay tell me what’s happening here.”

“There’s something in his head Kix. They wouldn’t let us take it out and kept saying there was nothing there, that the scans were wrong.”

“The scans are- what? That doesn’t make any kriffing sense!?” Kix screeched as he tapped Tup’s cheek lightly only to get a groan out of him, “Alright help me get him to the medbay so I can do some kriffing scans.”

Fives nodded as he lifted Tup into his arms, holding him close as Tup whined again. His cyare was everything to him and he didn’t want to lose him.

The trip to the medbay was long as Kix made sure to keep the both of them out of sight but they eventually made it there. Fives didn’t even wait for Kix’s order as he laid Tup down onto the scanner and Kix pressed the button as the machine whirred to life as the scanner moved across Tup’s body. Fives wasn’t surprised when he heard a hiss from Kix.

“Whatever that thing is, we need to get it out of him now.”

“What do you need me to do?” Fives immediately asked and he knew Kix was impressed as he moved.

“See those tools over there? Sterile them as I get myself ready, we have to move fast if we want to save him.”

“Kix please, I can’t lose him-”

“I know,” Kix said softly, “We will, just do as I ask okay?”

Fives nodded as the panic climbed into his throat, making it hard to talk as he moved to do what Kix asked. It wasn’t long until they were both nodding to each other and Kix was shaving off some hair that Fives knew Tup was going to cry about later.

“Fives, you should know that there may be a chance you may not get him fully back. This thing has really messed up his brain.”

Fives froze at that as he stared at Tup, oh his beautiful Tup. Even if Tup wasn’t fully back, as long as he was there that was enough for him.

“Do it.”

Kix nodded as he picked up the medical device in his hand, moving it to place against the skull before a piercing noise could be heard. Fives jerked at the sound before he watched as something was sucked into the tube before Kix grabbed some gauze to replace where the device was placed.

“Okay Fives, I need you to hold this tight, do not make it lose you got it?”

Fives nodded as he placed his hand over Kix’s before Kix took his hand back and moved. Soon enough Kix was moving his hand to stitch the skin together before he sighed, placing the needle down.

“Now we wait.”

“Wait? What do you mean wait? For how long?”

“I don’t know Fives. He may not even be there when he does wake up. We will just have to wait until he wakes up.”

They waited for hours and there was no sign of his beloved waking up, it was setting Fives on the edge as he paced about the medbay. He knew he was probably driving Kix nuts, but the medic wasn’t saying anything. Maybe it was because he knew that Fives needed to sort through his thoughts or Kix was trying to figure something out himself. 

He heard a groan and Fives immediately moved to Tup’s side, taking his hand in his, “Tup? Cyare?”

“Fives?” Tup whimpered and Fives could have cried right then and there as he placed their foreheads together.

“What happened?” Tup asked and Kix frowned.

“What do you remember Tup?” Kix asked as he stepped forward and Fives started to panic.

“Pain, a lot of pain.” Tup slurred and Kix nodded.

“Can you move for me?”

Tup grunted as his movements were slow and he blinked up at Kix, “I can’t move fast. It feels like everything is in slow motion.”

Kix nodded grimly, “I was afraid of that. I don’t know all that you lost Tup and it may take a while until we fully know.”

“Will he be okay though?” Fives asked and Kix sighed.

“I don’t know Fives. Just take it easy with him.”

With the course of the next two months Tup lost movement, he was slow and he found that he couldn’t remember things very well but Fives still had him. That had to count for something, even if it wasn’t the same.


End file.
